Juego Macabro
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Un ataque devastador hacia Suna.Tras una inminente explosión Gaara se vera envuelto en un juego macabro.Si incumple las reglas del juego,ella morirá.Difícil decisión.ALTO contenido Lemmon/Intento de violación/violencia explicita.GaaMatsu One-Shoot.To:Naru


_Advertencia:_ Este Fic contendrá alto contenido Lemmon, intento de violación y violencia explícita. Seguir leyendo es tu responsabilidad.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen al supremo Kishimoto-Sama.

**Juego Macabro:**

Los gritos devastadores invadían el lugar. Un destello segador impidió la visión por unos segundos antes de que una gran explosión levantara medio Sunagakure.

Gaara apretó los dientes. Estaban destruyendo su aldea.

–¡Kankuro! –Aquel desgarrador grito llamó la atención del Kazekage.

Giró rápidamente para ver como el marionetista caía contra la blanca arena, tiñéndola de rojo de inmediato.

–¡Kankuro! –Grito Temari, desesperada, mientras dejaba su batalla inconclusa y corría hacia su hermano.

–Hey, aun no acabo contigo remedo de kunoichi –Habló una voz llena de diversión. Agarro con fuerza a Temari por el cabello y la estrello contra el suelo.

Gaara empezó a respirar con fuerza.

¿Quiénes se creían aquellos idiotas para invadir su aldea y lastimar a sus hermanos?

Hizo crujir sus nudillos al ver como uno de los invasores golpeaba a Temari con fuerza y le partía la boca.

Los mataría a todos, de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, aun permanecía en el suelo.

¿Acaso estaba…?

No. Imposible. Kankuro era mejor que eso.

–No tienes tiempo de llorar por ellos, Kazekage-Sama –Conocía esa voz. Regresó la mirada rápidamente pero otro nuevo as de luz lo deslumbro, pero esta vez la luz estaba mas cerca de el.

Otra bomba. Justo sobre el, dudaba mucho que su escudo de arena lo protegiera completamente. Ya había visto la magnitud de aquellas explosiones y sabia lo que le esperaba.

La arena salio disparada contra lo que generaría la explosión.

Mierda.

El haz de luz estaba des haciendo la arena. ¿Acaso era posible?

Empezó a realizar sellos con rapidez pero cuando llego al ultimo el haz de luz exploto justo en frente de el.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Veía todo distorsionado.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Empezó a incorporarse cuando un flujo de imágenes atiborró su mente.

Habían invadido Suna, el y sus hermanos habían salido a pelear, no sabían quienes eran los invasores.

La imagen de Kankuro cayendo en la arena lo regreso a la realidad de un frío golpe.

Gaara se incorporo mientras obligaba a sus ojos con rudeza a aclarara la imagen. ¿Acaso Kankuro había muerto? ¿Y Temari?. Cuando sus ojos aguamarina por fin se dispersaron de lo borroso pudo notar que estaba en medio del desierto.

Solo.

No habían ninjas atacando ni defendiendo.

Rápidamente verifico si estaba herido. Al parecer no. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser eso? Aquella explosión había ocurrido a solo un palmo de distancia.

La explosión.

**No tienes tiempo de llorar por ellos, Kazekage-Sama**

Esa voz. El conocía esa voz, pero era…imposible.

–Vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Una voz resonó por el árido desierto–. Quien diría que el Kazekage de Suna puede durar tanto tiempo dormido.

Gaara miro hacia todas las direcciones. ¿Acaso estaba dentro de una técnica ilusoria?, lo dudaba de verdad.

–Muéstrate –Ordeno con la voz fría.

–No estas en posición de ordenar, Sabaku No Gaara.

Entonces, apareció frente a el.

–Sasori –Trato de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz pero le fue imposible.

–¿Sorprendido? –Cuestiono Sasori con una sonrisa torcida–. No eres el único que puede regresar de entre los muerto, Gaara-Sama.

El pelirrojo lo miro con furia.

–¿Dónde están todos?

–No muy lejos de aquí, pero te aseguro que tengo una muy buena razón para que te quedes –La sonrisa torcida no desaprecio de aquel rostro–. No querrás otra explosión ¿o si?, no podría esperar hasta que te despertaras una vez mas.

Las explosiones.

–Deidara…–Susurró el Kaze, abriendo los ojos.

–No, no te emociones, no pude traerme a Deidara pero conseguí a alguien con grandes habilidades destructivas como ya debiste darte cuenta –Se carcajeo con gusto–. En este momento Suna debe estar en ruinas.

La arena empezó a girar alrededor de Gaara, lo mataría de nuevo, pero de inmediato noto que su cantidad de chakra era mínimo.

–Alto, alto, alto. No regrese del mismo infierno solo para pelear contigo Gaara –Sasori dejo de sonrerir–. Quiero venganza.

–Y no cualquier venganza, claro esta –Siguió explicando–. No sabes el gusto que me dio saber que tu perfecta armadura, tiene un punto débil.

El pelirrojo hizo crujir sus nudillos. ¿De que hablaba ese imbesil?

–¿No lo entiendes? No me refiero a tu armadura de arena, tu tienes algo que te proporciona mas seguridad. ¡Y que estupido fui!, al no darme cuenta antes.

–Cierra la boca. Esta idiotes se acaba aquí, te matare.

–¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? Porque crees que no estas herido. Tu armadura te protegió, la armadura de la que yo te estoy hablando.

¿Protegido? ¿De que otra armadura estaba hablando?

–Y yo..tengo la armadura..en mi poder.

Sasori chasqueo los dedos y un humo denso apareció a su lado. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, la vio.

–Matsuri –La voz de Gaara no fue mas que un susurro.

–Oh si. La dulce alumna ¿verdad?, mocosa estupida, atravesarse en medio del ataque –Miro con desprecio a la castaña–. Patética –Concluyo mientras la golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro.

Matsuri callo con fuerza al suelo. Esta inconciente. Su ropa bañada en sangre y llena de rotos. Su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor aunque no estuviera conciente. La tenia amarrada simplemente de las manos y piernas.

–Y ahora Gaara –La sonrisa torcida regreso al rostro de Sasori–. Vamos a jugar.

El pelirrojo lo miro co furia.

–El juego tiene tres reglas fundamentales, claro esta. Regla uno: si te mueves un paso de donde estas, la mato –Pateo un costado de su alumna, para que comprendiera a que se refería.

Gaara tembló de furia. No tenia derecho a tocarla.

–Se que te queda poco chakra así que si intentas cualquier ataque será mas lento de lo normal y menos efectivo y no solo eso, si intentas matarme a mi podrías llevarte a la patética alumna conmigo, además del echo de que yo reaccionaria mas rápido. Pero aun así, regla dos: Si haces cualquier uso de tus técnicas de arena… –Golpeo una vez mas el costado de Matsuri–. La mato.

–Regla tres: Si tratas de pedir ayuda de alguna forma y créeme que lo sabre…la mato –Pateo con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores a la castaña, causando que escupiera sangre.

–¡Maldición!, ¡Déjala! –Su grito fue aterrador y siniestro.

Sasori se regodeo ante la sufrimiento que empezaba a remarcarse en los ojos del Kazekage.

–Lo ves…esa es la falla de tu armadura. Hace poco lo descubrí, ¿esta chica te da confianza, no?. Te trata como a un ser _normal_ y no como lo que eres –Se burlo con descaro–. Pues bien, es hora de atacarla a ella y no a ti. ¿Astuto, verdad?

Se carcajeo, pagado de si mismo.

–Bien, es hora de empezar a jugar pero para eso ella tiene que estar despierta –Se arrodilló junto a Matsuri y la tomo del rostro, levanto quedamente su mentón y la golpeó con fuerza en una mejilla.

-¡Malparido!, no te metas con ella…–Su voz temblaba por los temblores que le sacudían el cuerpo a causa de la furia. Era como si una parte de Shukaku siguiera dentro de Gaara y amenazara con salir.

Matsuri abrió sus ojos lentamente.

–Perfecto –Sasori la levanto, jalándola por el cabello–. Ahora vamos a jugar.

La macabra risa de Sasori se estrello contra los oídos de Gaara, a quien le recorrió otra sacudida de furia.

Matsuri respiraba con dificultad y parecía mareada.

–Matsuri… –Susurró Sasori contra su oido–. Te traigo a tu sensei para que juegue con nosotros…

La kunoichi abrió mas los ojos, mientras inatentaba procesar aquella información.

–Gaara-sensei –Su voz se quebró justo al final, asfixiada por el dolor–. ¿Dónde..donde..? –Giro con desesperación su rostro, para intentar ubicarse cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sasori.

Su expresión se horrorizo de inmediato.

–¿Sorprendida?, descuida tu sensei hizo la misma cara.

Matsuri intento alejarse pero noto de inmediato que sus manos y pies estaban atados.

Miro con desesperación al Kazekage.

–Tranquila –Le dijo Gaara, intentando sonar convencido–. Te sacare de aquí.

–Yo no apostara a eso –Intervino Sasori–. Veras patética alumna del Kazekage, hace poco descubrí que tu sensei tiene una debilidad. Así que tu y yo jugaremos hasta que esa debilidad lo consuma por completo.

Matsuri observo a aquel ninja sin entender ni una palabra.

–Muy bien –Sasori sonrío a Gaara–. Una ultima regla y fundamental. No puedes dejar de mirar o…bueno sabes que pasara –Concluyo sacando un Kunai y rasgando el cuello de Matsuri solo hasta que saliera una gota de sangre.

Los ojos de Gaara destilaban odio. Antes había sentido aversión y odio hacia todo, pero lo que sentía en aquel momento devastaba con todo lo demás. Podía sentir como la furia quemaba todo dentro de si mismo, pero no podía dejar de estar nervioso.

¿Qué pretendía hacerle Sasori a su alumna, a su amiga, a Matsuri?

El grito ahogado de su alumna lo regreso con fuerza a la realidad.

Sasori pasaba lentamente las manos por el frágil cuerpo de Matsuri. Por su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura.

El sollozo de Matsuri fue aun mayor cuando el empezó a besar con frenesí su cuello, al tiempo que acariciaba con deleite sus finas piernas.

El Kazekage respiro con dificultad, ¿acaso Sasori pretendía..?

–¡¡Ahh!! –El quejumbroso grito de su alumna lo atravesó, casi doblegándolo de dolor.

Las manos de Sasori se deslizaron sobre el pecho de la castaña. Acaricio con cuidado uno de sus senos mientras mordía y succiona el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la kunoichi.

Algo dentro de Gaara rujio con fuerza, exigiendo una muerte lenta y dolora para Sasori, lo descuartizaría…lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Sasori introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Matsuri, deslizando con cuidado sus dedos sobre la tersa piel de ella. La otra mano jugo con el kunai, pasando el filo a escasa distancia del cuello de Matsuri, esperando que el pelirrojo incumpliera con alguna de las reglas.

–Ga…Gaara-sensei –La voz temblorosa de Matsuri dolía mas de lo imaginado.

Ella se retorcía, completamente asqueada. Sasori quería violarla y el no intervenía. ¿Por qué su sensei no lo impedía?

Se sentía impotente. No podía ayudarla. ¿Qué podía hacer sin que ella resultase herida?. Y solo podía observar, observar como el tocaba e irrumpía el cuerpo de su alumna.

Una nueva convulsión ataco su cuerpo. Furia, rabia, dolor, ira. Aun de pies, observando como Sasori la recorría.

–Por favor…Gaara-sensei –La suplica de su alumna le taladro el cerebro, casi podía sentir que estos sangraban ante el sonido de la torturada voz de Matsuri.

Sasori se rió de forma despreocupada contra el oído de ella. Había quitado la armadura que ella siempre bestia y con un rápido movimiento con la mano que sostenía el kunai rasgo la camisa y falda de Matsuri.

La castaña profirió un lastimero grito.

Sasori sonrío de forma lasciva. Jugo con el broche de la espalda de Matsuri, amenazando con soltar en cualquier momento el sostén de la castaña. Siguió haciendo esto con solo una mano, mientras con la otra se dirigía hacia el sur. Su mirada estaba fija entre las piernas de la kunoichi.

–¡¡No la toques!! –El devastador grito de Gaara hizo que Sasori se detuviera por primera vez desde que había empezado.

–Ya veremos…–Susurró mientras giraba con fuerza la cabeza de Matsuri hacia el y besaba con ferocidad sus labios.

La castaña mordió con fuerzas el labio inferior de este, para después desgarrar con fuerza la piel que había mordido.

Sasori profirió un grito, tocándose los labios.

–Puta –Mascullo antes de golpearla una vez mas en el rostro.

La levanto una vez mas por el cabello, dispuesto a continuar, cuando la densa y dificultosa respiración de Gaara lo sorprendió, estaba justo detrás de el.

–Te regresare al infierno, maldito desgraciado –Hablo con fuerza y desprecio–.**Sabaku Sousou**

El sarcófago de arena rodeo de inmediato a Sasori, dejando descubierto solo su rostro. Este intentaba inútilmente soltarse, moviéndose de forma frenética. Gaara le dirigió una ultima mirada de odio justo antes de cerrar con fuerza su puño y hacer que su ataque aplastara hasta matar a Sasori.

Matsuri respiraba con dificultad desde el suelo. Vio como su sensei se arrodillaba junto a ella y la atraía hacia su pecho. Cerro los ojos, sin poder seguir respirando.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

El oxigeno entro con dificultad a sus pulmones, casi dolia respirar.

Intento incorporarse aun sin haber abierto los ojos pero un fuerte mando se lo impidió.

–No deberías incorporarte aun, Matsuri –La voz destilaba preocupación.

–¿Gaara-sensei?

Se refregó los ojos con fuerza hasta que estos pudieron captar la imagen borrosa del pelirrojo. Su rostro se ilumino de una sonrisa y por acto reflejo se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo.

Gaara carraspeo, tratando de llamar la atención de su alumna.

Matsuri levanto la mirada, suponía que a este le molestaba el contacto físico pero entonces vio como la mirada de su sensei relampagueaba hacia su pecho y regresaba hacia ella.

Se miro a si misma.

-¡¡Ahh!! –Se alejo de inmediato. Cubrió con sus brazos su cuerpo, cosa que obviamente no impedía que Gaara la viera.

Seguía en ropa interior.

–Tu ropa estaba completamente rota –Se explico de inmediato.

Recordó el kunai rasgando sus prendas.

–Sasori –Su voz tembló ante el recuerdo.

–Descuida…ya me encargué de eso –Intento tranquilizarla.

Pero en lugar de eso Matsuri se puso aun mas ansiosa.

–¿D-donde estamos? ¿Y la guerra? ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Kankuro-San?!

Gaara puso la mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

–Estamos en la terraza de mi oficina, La guerra ya termino. Suna ha ganado y Kankuro esta herido pero se recuperara. Esta en el hospital, Temari lo esta cuidando –Contesto Gaara a cada una de sus preguntas, en orden y sin alterarse.

Ella asintió, sin decir nada mas.

El silencio los invadió por un largo rato.

En un momento Matsuri tembló, pero no de frío, y se abrazo a si misma.

A Gaara lo atropellaron los desagradables recuerdos.

–_Por favor…Gaara-sensei –La suplica de su alumna le taladro el cerebro, casi podía sentir que estos sangraban ante el sonido de la torturada voz de Matsuri._

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Sasori no había recibido suficiente castigo.

–Matsuri…lo siente –Empezó con ansiedad–. Debí haber podido actuar antes..ese infeliz no debió tocarte…yo..yo no..puedes odiarme..te comprendería.. –Bajo su mirada, sintiendo que las explicaciones no eran suficientes para demostrar lo que sentía.

Levanto su pétrea mirada, esperando encontrar a su alumna llena de odio hacia el pero en vez de eso, Matsuri ¿sonreía?

–Gaara-sensei –Acercó su mano hasta tocar la suave y fría mejilla del Kage–. No podría odiarte, ni por un momento.

–Pero no pude salvarte a tiempo –Dijo Gaara con la mandíbula tensionada–. Pero si me acercaba o intentaba atacar Sasori te mataría –Solo la idea lo hizo enfurecerse aun mas consigo mismo.

–Sensei –Susurró, acercándose hasta su rostro–. No te guardo ninguna clase de rencor, estoy **aun** mas agradecida contigo.

–Pero…

Matsuri lo hizo callar con una extraña mirada.

–Si realmente deseas congraciarte conmigo de alguna forma…–Se sonrojo–. Po-podrías…_limpiarme_.

La ultima palabra tuvo el que leerla de sus labios puesto que no la pronuncio en realidad.

Gaara tardo unos minutos en entenderlo y asintió.

Se acerco lentamente a su alumna hasta que su boca quedo en frente de su cuello. Lentamente empezó a pasar su lengua sobre la piel de la morena, de forma lenta y cuidadosa, como saboreando el vino de mas delicado sabor. Bajo hasta alcanzar su pecho, desabrocho con agilidad el broche con al cual había jugado de forma macabra Sasori, cuando la tela cayo a un lado sus dientes y lengua entraron en acción.

–Gaa…aahh…Gaara-sensei –Susurró Matsuri, cerrando los ojos.

El pelirrojo siguió _limpiando_ su pecho, como ella había llamado a toda la acción en conjunto. Siguió su recorrido deteniéndose un buen tiempo en su abdomen y siguiendo derecho hasta sus piernas. Cuando su nariz rozo la entrepierna de Matsuri esta dejo salir otro gemido.

Gaara regreso hasta su oído.

–Pienso _limpiar_ todo lo que ese infeliz se atrevió a tocar. Pero…pienso hacer una _limpieza_ completa.

Matsuri fue golpeada por un fuerte sonrojo al entender el significado de esas palabras.

Bajo con sus dientes la una tela que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de ella. Su lengua hizo contacto contra su entrepierna y Matsuri jadeo, intentando respirar.

–¡Kami!…eso..es…tan..ahh..Gaara.. –Su respiración era tan agitada que aun no sabia como conseguía seguir consiente.

La lengua de Gaara recorría su intimidad una y otra vez, causando que su alumna arqueara la espalda. Y obviamente al ser un excelente ninja y un excepcional maestro encontró hábilmente los lugares que causaban mas deleite a su alumna.

–Por favor…Gaara-sensei –Pidió con la voz ahogada.

Aquella suplica, tan diferente a la que le había hecho aquel día en el desierto lo reconforto.

La castaña se aferro con fuerza a las paredes, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y cada músculo de su cuerpo de contraía.

–G-Gaara…

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de su sensei contra los suyos.

–¿Por qué estábamos en la terraza? –Pregunto ella contra sus labios.

Gaara rió, parecía sumamente divertido.

–La oficina hubiera formado eco y no es que grites suave, Matsuri.

La castaña también se rió contra su boca, antes de volverlo a besar. Mientras Gaara se preguntaba como iba a sacara a Matsuri de la oficina solo en ropa interior pero…no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba.

**Fin**

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Naru, con cariño y una risa nerviosa tras escribir tal cosa.

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? En estos momentos mi mejor amigo se esta burlando de mi por el sonrojo tan terrible que tengo en la cara, juro que si no fuera porque el me presta su portátil para subir el Fic…¡No lo habría escrito frente a el!, jajaja no en realidad fue muy divertido y el me aporto muchas ideas. Nunca antes me había pasado escribiendo Lemmon, pero es verdad que es la primera vez que pongo a Gaara a…hacer la _limpieza_. Respecto a la primera parte debo decir que me a costado un poco escribir a Sasori en el cuento de violador pero creo que lo saque delante de la forma correcta. Este Fic fue inspirado tras leer un Fic de mi amiga Naru y desde entonces no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza de Gaara viendo como alguien intentaba **eso** con su alumna. Espero que el Fic no haya afecta su moral, de verdad. La idea adicional de que Gaara y Matsuri hicieran **algo** tras el ataque fue idea de mi amigo y a mi me encanto así que rellené ese algo con.._limpieza_. ¡Por Kami! Estar limpios es algo importante y…mejor dejo de decir tantas babosadas xD .

Espero sus review's y sus ¿Insultos?...emm no esos mejor se los quedan.

En realidad se que la mitad de mis lectoras no son mayores de edad para haber leído esto pero… ¡bah! ¿Acaso soy su madre para impedírselos?(Mi amigo aquí presente dice que soy una mala influencia, espero no serlo en verdad ) así que…¡Léanlo de nuevo si quieren! xD

Bueno acá se acaba mi discurso cursi y es hora de que me dejen sus comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Yeah! Otro GaaMatsu para la colección, eso si me pone feliz.

¡Besos, las quiero! (Una vez mas, mis mas sinceras disculpas por hacer que lo que queda de tu día tenga los recuerdos de este One-Shoot xD )


End file.
